cantrippinddfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamat, chapter 1: No rest at Greenest
Kobolds swarm. Dragons circle. Cultists roam. Welcome to sunny Greenest! -Session 1- On the road The group (minus Thea) travels together on a long an dusty road. Greenest, their destination, is near, and they all have different reasons to travel there. In the distance, there is smoke. Greenest is aflame. Screams in the distance. People are dying. The gang decide to put a stop to this nonsense, and advance into the town. The "Ambush" Almost immediately after entering town,the gang are beset by a swarm of Kobolds, which were chasing after some civilians being escorted to the central keep for safety. With the help of their new friend (Thea), the gang quickly dispatch the creatures, and continue to escort the villagers toward the safety of the keep. The Keep The Keep opens, allowing the gang and their civilian charges in. There, the gang volunteer their services to the reeve, the town's leader. After displaying their skill, the Reeve entrusts them with the task of clearing out the tunnels under the keep, which would allow the gang to rescue townspeople without having to open the doors of the keep. In the tunnels, the group comes across some rats. Ever more dangerous and efficient killers than kobolds, these rats proceed to nearly kill Astra before being wiped out. The Temple After securing the tunnels, the gang go to rescue the besieged temple of Chauntea in town. Along the way, a hidden Cache of Maledict provisions was discovered, including some much-needed healing potions. The gang notes a potentially safe spot, and moves on to the temple. There, they find three separate groups of kobolds attacking the temple: One with a battering ram around the front, one who were trying to light the temple on fire around the back, and a smaller group on patrol around the temple. The gang quickly dispatched the group with the battering ram, before moving around to the fire-starting kobolds around the back. This battle proved to be much more difficult, with the heavy smoke obscuring the kobolds. Although Alfonso went down, the kobolds were defeated, and we were let into the back entrance just moments before the patrol rounded the corner. -Session 2- After meeting the civilians in the temple, the gang escorted them back to the keep, by way of the tunnels and some extremely lucky stealth rolls (Astra disappeared along the way). Back at the keep, the gang was hired by the governor to retrieve a prisoner, preferably one of the more senior cultists. After travelling to an old windmill, to clear it out and establish an outer holding point for the guards, the gang fought off some kobolds and cultists, and defended the mill until the guards came to take it off their hands. After returning to the keep, a powerful dragon named Lennithon landed and proceeded to annihilate a lot of guards, before flying off, satisfied with his work. The keep, still reeling from it's loss at the hands of the dragon, was soon attacked by a large group of kobolds targeting it's sally port, the side entrance to the keep. After an somewhat simple battle, followed by a less simple repair of the port, the keep was saved once again. Soon after, a challenge came from the other side of the keep walls. A half dragon named Langdregosa, challenged our greatest warrior to a duel, in exchange for some prisoners. After Bran met his challenge, and put up a good fight, he was finally defeated by the half-dragon warlord. Langdregosa allowed Bran to live, and after allowing everyone was safely back inside, the Cult of the Dragon Queen left Greenest, satisfied with their spoils.Category:Tiamat Category:Session notes